


Delayed Gratification

by NerdyPanda3126



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Married Couple, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Adrien gets handsy while Marinette is getting ready for an event and they both get a little carried away
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, inspired by a song I heard on the radio, [Gettin' you Home by Chris Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWP7ZtVLPd4). Also, I wanted to try writing a makeout scene, just to see if I could. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!

Adrien watches as Marinette twists her hair up into a chignon with an expert flick of her wrist, inserting bobby pins with nimble fingers to keep it from falling. Her ring flashes in the bathroom lighting. With her hair up, he can admire the smooth line of skin that continues unbroken from the curve of her neck down to the middle of her back. She twists her head in the mirror to check her work. He’s fascinated by the small movement, watching her shoulder blades dip as she turns. The zipper of her dress is only halfway up; she’s probably waiting for him to help her the rest of the way. It’s his favorite domestic duty.

Even after six months, he still can’t believe his luck. They’re married. He’s married to this amazing woman, to the love of his life, to his partner, to his best friend. He’s married to Marinette. It doesn’t seem real.

She glances up in the mirror and catches him watching her. She blushes furiously at the moonstruck look on his face. It gives him a small flush of pride that he can still make her blush like she did when they were in school. She offers her back to him, shrugging to indicate that he can go ahead and zip her dress up.

He moves forward as if in a trance. His hands slide over the plane of skin between her shoulders, following the curve of her body to slip into her open dress. One hand splays across her stomach, his thumb running absent-mindedly over the cleft of her abs just under her bra. His other hand falls to her hip. He drops his lips to her exposed back, drawing them over her shoulder blades, placing tender kisses along the way. He can feel her shiver.

“Adrien, we’re going to be late,” she says in protest, but there’s a smile in her voice and she doesn’t move away from him. He starts to trace a line up to her neck, nipping gently when he gets to where her neck meets her shoulder. He digs his fingers greedily into the soft flesh of her thigh.

“We’re already late,” he whispers against her skin, dropping another kiss on the crook of her neck. Goosebumps stipple her skin under his lips. He kisses across her shoulder, sliding the strap of her dress off to get better access. She wriggles in his arms then, fixes her strap, and turns to face him. His hands slide out of her dress as she turns.

She presses close to him and lays her hands on his shoulders. He encircles her lower back in his arms and leans down to pepper her collarbone with kisses, pausing in the hollow at the base of her throat. Her pulse is racing, matching his beat for beat.

Gently, she pushes him back by the shoulder. “We should get going,” she murmurs. He can hear the regret in her voice. She doesn’t want to leave this moment any more than he does. He presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes to try to focus. The charity event. The one he organized. He’ll have to make a speech at some point. Nathalie bullied his father into showing up. They should be there already.

With his eyes closed, though, he can smell the fragrant shampoo she used, and he knows how silky her freshly washed hair is. If she hadn’t just put it up, he would run his fingers through it, massaging her scalp and drawing small, contented moans from her. He takes a deep breath to steady himself.

When he opens his eyes, all hope of focusing flies out the window. She has her eyes closed, her lips parted just barely as if she’s drinking him in, too. He can’t imagine what he’s done in his life to deserve her; he can only hope that one day he’ll be worthy.

His hand comes up to support the back of her neck as he leans down to touch his lips against hers. A sigh escapes her in the vague form of his name. A shiver runs through him as they share a breath. She smiles against his lips before pressing into him hungrily. Her fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt at his shoulders. Her lip gloss tastes and smells like strawberries.

He runs his tongue over her bottom lip to taste more of her, to lick all of the gloss off so she has to reapply it so he can lick it off again. She moans into his mouth and presses her chest into him, knotting her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer still. He slips his tongue between her lips, and she meets him eagerly. Their tongues slide around each other until he retreats, pulling back just enough to breathe. They’re both panting, and her eyes flutter open when he pulls away.

With his thumb, he traces the soft apple of her cheek before he kisses her again just once. If he hadn’t planned this damn event, he would pick her up and carry her over to their bed, stripping her dress off and pulling her hair out of the pins to bounce over her shoulders…Focus, Adrien.

She understands his meaning and pulls away with a sigh, keeping her eyes on his. He can see the want in her flushed cheeks and her glassy eyes. She comes back to reality by degrees, and she looks him over before she giggles, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Oops. You’ll have to fix your hair,” She points and he leans over to check in the mirror. Where her hands were, his hair is sticking up in all sorts of directions. He can almost see the imprints of her fingers.

“Nah, I think I’ll just leave it. It looks good like that.” She giggles again and reaches up to smooth his hair down, her nails dragging against his scalp lightly. “Don’t start that or we’ll really never leave,” he groans, rolling his head into her hand.

“You started it, kitty, remember?”

He glances at himself again in the mirror and he can see that some of her lip gloss is captured below his bottom lip. He smiles before he wipes it away with his thumb and she pauses in fixing his hair, her eyes gravitating to his lips.

“I intend to finish it, too,” he whispers, letting his voice drop into a growl.

She shivers again, tearing her eyes away from his lips, and she has to shake her head to clear her train of thought. He imagines it’s not that much further from his. She examines her work, turning his head so she can see if his hair is laying down properly again. She seems satisfied, then smooths where his shirt is mussed over his shoulders.

“There, you’re presentable.” She gives him a smile, then turns around for her zipper again. He restrains himself this time and tugs the zipper smoothly into place. Presentable. Hah. He is absolutely wrecked. One thing’s for sure: they won’t be staying at the party long tonight.


End file.
